The Bumble and the Bee
by ILoveMyBooks
Summary: Betty finds herself in a mix of Love, Domestic Violence , Affairs and work, Can Betty ever be Betty again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, So I am hoping this story will evolve into something bigger, like a full-time story. So the theme of this Ugly Betty Story is: Domestic Violence.**

"Betty, I love you but not in love with you" spoke Gio Rossi as the tears fell from his eyes onto his pale cheeks. "Gio please" screamed Betty "Gio LOOK AT ME!"

Gio turned around, his dark black hair was noticeable in the light and his pale face made him look like Robert Patterson as Edward Cullen out of Twilight. "Betty it's over what you done," he paused for a single second "what you have done is unforgivable!"

"Gio, you get one chance in life now don't be stupid and blow it" exclaimed Betty on her front porch as her family watched from the window. Gio walked, it seemed hours he kept walking in that slow, slow pace but it had only been mere seconds.

"Suarez, that's your problem" Gio laughed in a delusional way "you don't listen; I love you but not in love with you!" Betty stood there motionless, the love of her life was walking away "Gio, don't you dare step on that train don't you dare leave me!" Gio remained still, he turned and walked up to Betty, Betty stood there waiting for some sort of English.

"Betty Suarez, it is over, my life" Gio said in a calm way but then turned to anger as he screamed in Betty's face "IS MY LIFE!" Tears fell down Betty's ruby cherry cheeks, "Gio Rossi you are the devil in all of its pure glory!"

"Piss off Betty" he hissed and he walked into the darkness.

Betty stood there, she just remained there as the coldness reached her legs at one point she fell to her knees and screamed "GIO

**2 weeks Later...**

"Why me Henry?" Betty said lying on her bed while Henry sat at the side, looking sad.

"Betty, what you did was the right thing, Gio" Henry said in a consolidating tone "Gio was a bad man who treated you with little or no respect."

"But Henry" Betty said racing through her mind "He didn't want to speak to his father not one bit and I, I made the call, why am I so stupid?"

"Betty you are not, Gio is for leaving..." spoke Henry, he then blushed "for leaving a beautiful attractive woman!"

"Henry, as Gio said to me" Betty said "I Love you but I'm not in love with you."

"Fine" said Henry as he became angered and tensed "Stay with Gio, the woman-beater-"

"You promised never to speak of that again to anyone" said Betty whose pupils became dilated.

"Well" said Henry who smirked "In the words of Gio, I lied!"

"You evil thing" shouted Betty slapping him across the face leaving a deep red mark on his right cheek.

"Why you little" shouted Henry while grabbing Betty's hair and dragging her out of her bed and leaving her on the floor. He bent down and punched Betty across the face leaving her with blood in her mouth, Betty screamed in pain. He bit her on the ear and with a final slap, ran down the stairs and out the door.

"What is going on up there?" said Hilda.

"HILDA please" cried Betty.

"Betty?" said Hilda.

**Please Review Now and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Betty screamed in pain, the blood filled her narrow mouth; he now had his hands over her throat. He was going to kill her, she knew it, and she was now gasping for air, just the minimum to live. Blackness filled her eyes and she give up.

1 Month Later.....

"And Miss Suarez" said the police officer speaking to Betty in her living room "Where did Henry Grubstick assault you?"

Betty busted out crying, such emotion she went through. She thought she could have trust Henry of all people "He was my first love" she sobbed "He was my first love!" screaming Betty. Hilda wrapped her arms around her sister, she was shocked to see her sister lying in blood screaming in pain.

Hilda spoke "My sister recently broke up with her ex-boyfriend Gio; it's even emotional now since Henry's done a runner."

"Yes, that's Betty boy-" but before Hilda could utter 'friend' Henry Grubstick ran in and shot the officer. Betty screamed, as the blood splattered across her face bring back memoires. Hilda fell to the ground and Henry pointed the gun at her, and pulled the trigger. Hilda screamed as the bullet pierced her skin, she cried "Betty..." Betty threw herself against Henry and put him to the floor. The gun slipped from Henry's hand and BANG!

Henry Grubstick watched as Betty died, she pleaded "Help..." as the blood filled her mouth.


End file.
